


The Fuck Is Love?

by Hell00ss



Series: Vehicles Shock Me [1]
Category: The Town - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Kinda, Not really sure what I'm doing here, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell00ss/pseuds/Hell00ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night Jem thinks about love and what the fuck that even means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuck Is Love?

Jem stared at the dark ceiling of his room and sighed. He was sprawled out, naked, with the sheets pooled around his hips and his hands behind his head. Sometimes he wondered how exactly he'd gotten to this point. It wasn't like he'd planned it. Fuck no. His plans had been simple. Rob shit, get fucked up, get fucked. Y'know, the good life. 

He didn't plan on her. He didn't plan on being swept up by her scent, her laugh, her dirty fuckin' mouth. And he sure as fuck didn't plan on falling in love. That thought gave him a bit of a pause. Love. What the hell was love anyway?

Apparently for Jem it was changing parts of yourself. He'd changed and he knew it. Because he wanted to be with her. Because she had rules. She knew what he did for a living. There was no way she couldn't. Though she wasn't pleased, it was just part of Jem and she'd come to accept it. 

The drugs though. Those had had to go. Some shit about him being 'better than that'. And he was just 'easier to be around' when he wasn't stoned out of his fucking mind. So he'd given them up. It'd been a fight though. One that damn near stopped them being together.

Jem still remembered what he'd said to her before storming out of her house and slamming the door like a fucking child.  
"Fuck you sweetheart. Ain't no bitch ever changed what I do before. And I sure as fuck ain't gonna stop over some goddamn tunie pussy". 

Yeah, that one he wasn't proud of. But in the end he'd changed. Gave up the drugs and cut back on the liquor. Jem wasn't the only one who gave though. She'd given things up, sacrificed, changed, to be with him. 

His girl had made him better. He knew that. She knew that. Fuck, even Krista knew it. Douggie had given him shit for it. Almost to the point of a fight. But there his woman had gone, sticking her nose right in the goddamn middle of it. Put the both of them in their place.

Shifting in bed a little he smiled. It was kinda nice to not be alone in this fucked up love situation as him. It was weird though. The way she got to him. His woman could piss him off faster than anybody he'd ever known. Make him burn on the inside with rage. But then she'd slide up behind him, wrap her arms around his waist, and pepper the back of his neck with kisses and apologies. And just like that, burn was soothed, the white hot edges of anger cooled with her kisses like fucking aloe. 

And the sex. Jem rubbed a hand down his face. Goddamn the sex. All that girl had to do was smile and lick her lips and was fucking gone. Sometimes he felt like a goddamn teenager, constantly having to adjust himself so nobody would notice how much she got to him. And holy hell did she. 

The way she begged for him to be rough with her. To pull her hair, or make her choke on his dick. Fuck, the first time they were together she'd pushed all his buttons. Even when he had her bent over the hood of her car, jeans around her knees, hair wrapped around his hand, she'd begged for more. 

Begged for him to talk dirty, to not worry about getting caught just 'go harder you limp dick pussy'. Smacking her ass and watching it jiggle was still one of his favorite sights even to this day, almost three years later. 

So yeah, he fuckin' loved her. And she loved him. After all this time he finally, sort of, had his shit figured out. They were going to leave for a while. Head down to Texas so he could meet her mom. And Jesus fuck didn't that sound terrifying. All they had to do is get through tomorrow. Last fucking job. It was gonna be the biggest. 

Jem would be done and he'd have enough money to give her everything he wanted to. A stable home anywhere she wanted that wasn't here. They would get married. Not could, would. Because fuck her if she thinks that's not happening. And yeah, one day she'd waddle around with his goddamn kid. 

Rolling over Jem pulled her naked body into his arms, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply.

"Jem?"

"Yeah sweetheart,"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Go back to sleep baby. Long day tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too tunie bitch."

She snorted and kissed his shoulder and she was out again. Such a fuckin' lady his woman was. Smiling Jem closed his eyes, trying to relax. He loved her and she loved him. Everything would be fine. He just had to get through tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fix, Drabble, thing. I've kind of got an idea for a whole story. But I'm not very good with the whole writing thing. Also, wrote this on my phone so all mistakes may be blamed on apple products. 
> 
> Also, no beta.


End file.
